Daughter of ice: Family Ties
by shadowkat83
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots broke into four parts that take place before and after my new story daughter of ice. This is a collection that follows Cor Leonis throughout fatherhood and the meeting with Shiva/Gentiana.


Family Ties

 **Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim all rights to this work of fiction. I own nothing except the plot and Original Characters. The song is Innocence and sung by Avril Lavigne.

 **Summary:** Cor Leonis has been a single father for as long as his daughter, Eden had been born. There were many challenges, but just as many rewards.

A/N: This is a collection of one-shots of Cor, about being a single father, and his meeting and falling in love with an Astral, specifically the Glacian Shiva. Each Chapter is a song title that fits the theme of the collection. Due too Fanfiction's rules about songfics, this doesn't contain the lyrics. For the lyrics go to my AO3 account.

" _thoughts_ "

" **the title of the song** "

"talking"

 **Innocence**

Gentiana smiled softly as she looked upon the small bundle in her arms. This was a first for one of her kind, and the dark-haired Messenger couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive. She didn't know what the other Astrals were going to think of her daughter. She sighed as she thought about her daughter's fate and life. There was only one choice she could make; her father would have to raise her alone, at least until she was old enough for the challenges she was sure her child would face.

It was a good thing then that her human lover, Cor Leonis, was due to make a visit to Tenebrae. The Immortal had caught the Messengers' eye when he had stumbled out of the Tempering Grounds at the young age of fifteen.

Having faced the Trial of Gilgamesh and survived, was not an easy feat, even though he hadn't received the ancient Shield's power, but Gentiana could tell that the experience had changed him. It was that change that had caught her attention. She made it a point to keep track of his life from then on.

It wasn't until Cor was twenty-one, that the Astral made her presence known; wanting to have a connection with Cor beyond just watching. Many talks and meetings led to the romance that blossomed between, and though that romance led to where they were now; their newborn daughter.

Gentiana was broken out of her musings by a knock upon her chamber door. Moving forwards gracefully, she opened the heavy wood doors to gaze upon the brown haired, light blue eyes of the man she had just been thinking about.

The Messenger smiled and held the door open wider to allow her lover entry into her private rooms. "Cor," she greeted warmly, "always so wonderful to see you."

The Crownsguard Marshal smiled and lightly kissed Gentiana in greeting, "These rare meetings are always a pleasure." He stepped back to look upon the wrapped bundle in her arms. There in her arms was his daughter, and the Marshal could already see the tufts of blue-black hair upon her head. Cor gently reached out and took the blue wrapped bundle from his lover and cradled her against his chest, looking up to meet Gentiana's hazel eyes, he asked, "have you thought of a name for her yet?"  
The hidden Astral shook her head, "I wanted to wait until I saw you again," she answered. "Do you have one in mind?"

Cor frowned, thinking carefully, "I've always liked the name Eden, what do you think?"

Gentiana tilted her head as she thought about it, before nodding, "Eden. I think it fits perfectly. Eden Leonis." Gentiana's expression turned to a frown as her previous thoughts returned to her.

Cor noticed the frown and inquired, "Something has you troubled, care to talk about it?"

"I'm just thinking about the future is all," the Messenger answered, "Mostly about Bahumet's reaction when he learns she's half Astral. He's not very open-minded when things are different than what he expects them to be."

"Why would Eden being half Astral be a problem?"

"His prophecy. If her birth interferes in the way things are supposed to go he might do something about it, but I doubt that will be the case." Gentiana shook her head, "I'm over thinking things."

Cor hummed, "Maybe, maybe not."

Gentiana nodded, "But just to be safe, I would like you to raise her in Insomnia with you."

Cor blinked, not expecting that, "At the Citadel?"

The Glacian nodded, "Yes, its best that she be raised normally, and if she stayed here, it would be hard for you to visit her. The king couldn't let you leave often as you are needed for the Crownsguard."

Cor nodded, seeing her point still, "what about you?"

"Hmm?"

"You wouldn't be able to visit her either with your duties to the Oracle."

Gentiana frowned, "true, but that may change one day."

Cor looked at her expression closer, knowing that there was more she wasn't saying. It had to do with the Chosen King and the Scourge he knew, but not the exact details; at least not yet. Looking down at his daughter, he was met with curious blue eyes looking back. Seemed Eden was awake and wanting to meet him. Cor smiled at his daughter and it was then that he made his decision. Nodding he agreed, "alright. I will do as you suggest."

Gentiana's expression turned relieved. Smiling serenely, "Thank you. It means the world to me for you to agree."

Cor shook his head, "you don't have to thank me. I would have done it either way. Besides, this way I can prepare her for what's to come in the future easier."

The Astral tilted her head in question, "what do you mean?"

"If Bahamut's prophecy comes to pass, then her being trained as a Crownsguard can only be a good thing."

A nod of understanding, "true. Though when her magic surfaces she'll need training for that too."

Cor nodded, "yes. But that is something to consider for another time. This time is to enjoy what we have now, and worry about the future later."

Gentiana's smile widened at that, "This future is tomorrow, here is today." Moving closer to her lover and daughter, the Messenger hummed softly as she enjoyed this rare time with her complete family.

Indeed thoughts of the future can wait. 

**A/N:** and here is the first chapter. Short, but these are just snippets to a whole story I'm planning to write soon. Til next time, Shadowkat out.


End file.
